Waiting on fireflies
by Shy Spirit Kitty
Summary: The Warden left him. After 13 years- he rejoins her. Alistair/Warden Warning- Character Death, some sexual content.


**_Waiting on Fireflies. _**

_It was quiet on that final night. Nuzzled together, the two grey wardens were tangled together- glowing from their most recent love making. Alistair breathed in her scent heavily before placing a kiss on her neck- she turned to him then, golden brown eyes flickering to his quickly before she began to shuffle closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder and tangling their hands together._

_"Maker's breath." He sighed, bending down his head to place a tender kiss on her lips before gently sweeping her bangs out of her eyes._

_"You don't know how much I love you. It hurts to just think that maybe tomorrow-" He shook his head slowly before replenishing another kiss on her slightly swollen lips._

_To believe that this woman beside him had fought so wildly three hours ago against the darkspawn- armour seeped in blood , blade dazzling in the moonlight as she danced around her enemies. Alistair sometimes found himself watching her- entranced by her movements. Comparing that person with the one that had just moments ago arched up in pleasure, he honestly could've sworn that his lover had a twin sister or an alter-ego._

_Because here she was- so innocent- so tender; stripped to the bare and (hopefully he had gained the right)… his._

_If Riordan couldn't do it tomorrow- Alistair would take up the blade and slice the arch-demons- head off a million times over just so she would be safe. Short lived ruler, maybe?_

_"Stop thinking, you're scaring me." Alistair grinned down at his partner._

_"Oh really and what part of that scares you." He replied gaining a playful nudge._

_"You know- the part where your brain might be at risk of overloading." She replied, she untangled their hands and smoothed her fingers over his cheek lovingly._

_"I love you. You know that right." She said._

_They spent another session making love before their eyes shut. Alistair dreamt of their future together- a family at last._

**"It belonged to the love of my life… and she doesn't need it anymore."**

It had been thirteen years- thirteen long years since that night; since the warm in her eyes had died and he was left clinging onto the shell of the woman he had…no…still loved.

_Bleeding into the night- there had been almost nothing left of her when he had reached the crumbled figure, no chance of survival. He had cried out to Wynne for her healing magic, he begged Lelina to do something- they stepped back respectively- Wynne unable to look while Lelina sobbed weakly._

_"Do something!" He begged, his lover smiled up at him before her body relaxed, head snapping back._

_"No… NO… come on. Your stronger than this-please…don't go." He felt the tears roll down his cheeks, she'd probably laugh if she…_

_He rocked back and forth, cradling her as he glanced at the firefly sky. He heard the soldiers- heard the cheers as the darkspawn fled- heard his name roared out in glee. Alistair stared down at his love- the woman that had placed him on the throne- the woman that had asked the council to make her his wife._

_The woman who wouldn't take no for an answer._

_"I choose Alastair as king- he is the rightful heir afterall." She had said._

_After his name was forged with the embedded title of king- he had meet his lover in the hall among his other companions - she took her sword and held it to him._

_"I swear an oath to King Alastair-my blood for his."_

Alistair stared out the window of his castle- eyes searching the world below him- rebuilt. Behind him his wife stood with his three year old daughter; watching her husband in silence.

"Come now my lord, supper is prepared." She said. Alistair didn't move- he kept his eyes below the city- watching the flickers of paper lanterns begin to float into the sky- a memorial for the hero of Ferelden. His daughter, Alia, approached him and took his hand- he glanced down at her briefly, and felt a burst of love for her. He had never felt more alive right then, with two females he loved were present together, for the first time in his life.

**The found Alistair the next morning. It was to late by then, he had died under the stars watching the lanterns until midnight- at the stroke of midnight- the day turned into another- and time froze. Alistair turned and saw her, staring at him with only love in her eyes.**

**"You can come with me now." She said- she held our her hand in offering and with a tearful smile- he took it. Without so much as hesitation- he kissed her immediately and breathed for the last time with a smile on his face.**

18 year old Alia stared out at the sky on that night. A smile on her delicate features as thousands of lanterns began to float into the sky.

At the stroke of midnight a single firework shoot into the sky and burst into dozens more.. Green, white, pink, red and blue danced on Alia's face as she stared at the reflection in her window which now mirrored the woman standing at her doorway and her father close behind her. He father stretched forward and retied the necklace around Alia's neck before pressing a loving kiss on the back of her head. When she blinked, they had gone.

She reached for the necklace that was not there and smiled, a single tear gliding down her cheek.

"I'll make you proud father. I swear it."

A/N- I know this is kinda badly wrote but I haven't written for ages. I just wanted to try something with Dragon Age. I haven't actually played Dragon Age 2- so it's based mainly on Origins except that one line.

Does not belong to me!


End file.
